Duncan's Girl Party
by Aprilangel413
Summary: Duncun is having a party, but as usual he's up to no good. Can the guys of the X Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes stop him in time? Rated for sexual content. Jott, Romy, Jonda, Lancitty, Kurmanda, Tabietro, Jubby, and Rahberto.
1. Invitation

Aprilangel413: This is just something I thought of one day and I decided to write it down.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Duncan walked up to the X-Men's lunch table and dropped a stack of envelopes on to the table. Jean looked up at him in curiosity. 

"Party, invitation only."

Then he walked away to deliver some more of the invitations. Once he was gone Jean picked up the invites and opened one with her name on it. Then she read it aloud.

"You have been invited to a party and my house on Friday night a eight o'clock. Remember your invitation and show up. Your host Duncan Mathews" She finished reading and looked up at the group.

They had already grabbed the invitations with their names on them and glanced at the ones that didn't receive one. Those that didn't receive one were Ray, Sam, Bobby, and Roberto. They glared at the other new recruits that had gotten invited. (The girls, Tabitha, Amara, Jubes, and Rahne.) Scott looked at his team and at the invitation in his hands. The bell rang and the X-Men headed to their separate classes.

* * *

Scott waited at his car with Jean for the other students to show up. She turned to him and asked. 

"Are you going?"

"Maybe."

"It's Duncan isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I understand that you don't like him but could you please come. For me."

Jean gave Scott the biggest puppy eyes she had and he caved.

"For you."

Jean jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you."

* * *

Scott sat in the library and tried to study for his history test on Friday. Kurt and the other guys walked in and walked up to Scott. 

"You've heard the rumorz about Duncan'z party right." Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Scott answered not looking up from his book.

"And you're lettingthem go!"

"I was in the locker room when Duncan was bragging about the party, let's see you guys tell you girlfriend what he said. When you do then you can complain to me."

The guys were taken aback by this.

"I'm going to protect her, and if I was you guys I'd go too. I hear every girl in the school was invited."

All the guys left except Kurt.

"Even my Amanda?"

"Yep."

Kurt sat down at the other end of the table and sighed. He sat silently and then BAMfed out of the room.

* * *

Scott pulled the door shut and looked at his team for this "mission" Kurt and Evan. They were in an empty classroom so they could make a plan with out the girls finding out. 

"Do any of you know exactly what Duncan is planning?"

The boys shooktheir heads. Scott sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"He's gonna spike the drinks…"

"So what's the big deal about that?" asked Evan.

"He plans on getting all the girls drunk and seeing how far they'll go."

Theguys were now wide eyed and staring at Scott.

"And that's not the worst part. He's placing bets on it too."

Kurt jumped to his feet with a fist in the air.

"That creep."

Scott continued with his speech.

"Don't tell the girls unless you have to."

ThenEvan spoke up.

"But we can't watch all the girls that's…8 counting Kurt's girlfriend."

"Then we'll have to keep an eye on them."

* * *

Aprilangel413: Duncan is a bastard. With that said PLEASE REVIEW. 


	2. The Girls Decisions

Aprilangel413: Hey here's the next chapter and what the girls know about the party.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Rogue looked at Kitty who was typing on her laptop. 

"Hey Kitty."

"Yeah Rogue."

"Are ya going to the party?"

"Why shouldn't I? It's going to be like fun."

"It's invite only, Lance probably isn't gonna be there."

"I know but I can have fun with out my like boyfriend."

"So ya going?"

"Yeah I guess I am."

* * *

The New Recruits sat in the Rec room, or at least the girls were. Tabitha, Amara, Rahne, and Jubes sat around the T.V talking about the party and playing black jack. 

"I'm going, it's gonna be a blast." Boom boom declared.

"I guess I come too if you're going." Amara said as she showed her queen of spades and king of diamonds.

"But the guys aren't invited. I don't know if we should go." Jubilee said as she sighed and dealt out the cards.

"Who says we need guys to have a good time, right Rahne." Tabby asked as she picked up her cards.

"Right, I'm in." Rahne said looking up from her cards

"Come on guys this is your first high school party, you have to go." Tabby said placing a bet.

"Don't you mean our first high school party?" Jubilee asked

"No." Tabby answered showing her cards to the group, an ace and king of diamonds.

* * *

Wanda sat on her bed in her room. She had been invited to Duncan Mathew's party. Even though it had been hilarious to see the look on the guy's faces when she opened the letter and read it aloud, she was having second thoughts. She wasn't really one for parties or people. But it would be an excuse to get out of the house and away from the guys. So after a long mental debate Wanda decided to go.

* * *

Amanda sat on her bed talking to Kurt over the phone even though she wasn't supposed to. Luckily her parents had gone out for dinner and they wouldn't be home for a while. 

"Are you going to Duncan's party, I saw you got an invitation." Amanda asked.

There was a silence on the other side of the line that sounded like the phone went dead.

"Kurt are you still there?"

"Ja I'm ztill here."

"Good, so are you going?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Well I was kind of hoping that we could go together."

In Kurt's mind angels were singing. They hadn't been able to get together for a couple weeks and he was dying to see her. If he said he wasn't going then she wouldn't go and that was good, but what wasn't good was the fact that he would be lying. Scott and Evan would drag him there so he could keep an eye on the other girls. If he said he was going then he'd be putting her in danger, but he would be able to see her with out having to help her sneak out.

"Ok I'll go."

"Great, could you pick me up on your way there?"

"Zure I'll get Evan to meet you at zie door."

"I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye meine liebe." Kurt said, and then he hung up the phone.

"Vhat have I done." Kurt asked himself right before he BAMfed up to his room.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Uh oh, all the girls are going. And that leaves three guys to watch over 9 girls now counting Wanda. Let's face it they wouldn't let her get drunk with her powers and temper. 


	3. The Start Of It All

Apeilangel413: As the title suggests this is the beginning of the party. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

Scott parked his car on Duncan's street, right next to Jean's. Unfortunately He had to stop and pick up Amanda on the way over which allowed the girls to arrive at the party a good fifteen minutes before they did. All the guys from the mansion rode in Scott's car so they could discuss the plans for the night, or at least until they picked up Amanda. All the girls (Not counting Wanda and Amanda of course) were riding with Jean in her SUV. The group climbed out of the convertible and started walking to the house. When they reached the door the three guys nodded to each other verifying that they understood the plan. 

Scott was to watch over Jean and keep tabs on the betting to know who wasbeing targeted. Kurt was to look after Amanda, Rogue and Kitty, and get them away from the party if they were being betted on. Evan was to do the same with the girl new recruits. They would be communicating through the ear pieces that they used when they were on missions, and Scott brought his cell phone incase they needed back up (Logan and Ororo,they still didn't know what was going on.) They entered the house, now the hard part would begin, keeping all of them sober.

Scott spotted Jean talking to one of her 'normal' friends. He quickly walked up to her but stopped half way across the room. The guys had worn normal comfortable clothes because they new what was really going on. But the all the girls did an amazing job at looking completely ravishing. Jean wore a very short denim skirt and a light blue and white spaghetti strap tank top.This is going to be along night. Scott thought as he finished his walk to Jean and started a conversation.

* * *

Kurt had an arm around Amanda, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He looked around the room for his sister and best friend. He was dumbstruck at what he saw. Kitty had on a light blue short frilly skirt and a pink v-neck tank top. Rogue not straying to far from Kitty, wore a navy skirt and knee high stiletto boots which wasn't too bad, but it was the black tube top with a see through long sleeved black shirt that made him worry. That's when he took the chance to really look at his girlfriend's outfit. A dark purple sparkly skirt that went down to her mid thigh and very light violet button down t-shirt, with the first two or three buttons undone. 

He looked around trying to get his mind off the girl's outfits that he had just looked at. That's when he spotted a large punch bowl with a reddish drink in it. He looked around the room again but this time looking at everyone's drinks. All the girls were drinking the red punch but all the guys had sodas or some sort of energy drink. That must be where Duncan put the alcohol. Kurt thought. He was about to tell Evan and Scott via the communicator when Scott's voice came on.

* * *

Evan found the new recruits and sighed. Why did they all have to dress so damn sexy? Evan asked himself in his head. All four of them were wearing tight t-shirts, tank tops, or tube tops, and really short skirts. Then Evan heard a voice and realized that it was Scott on the communicator. 

"Guys I'm in the betting ring. Oh crap." Scott said in slight shock.

"Vhat is it?" Asked Kurt completely worried.

"All the girls are being bet on for all the way by the end of the night." Scott said now furious at the blond jock who had organized all of this.

"Then I guess we have a lot of work to do." Evan commented.

"I zink zat zie problem just got a bit bigger guyz." Came Kurt's voice.

"Why what's going on?" Asked Scott in his protective leader voice.

"Vanda ist here." Kurt said still in shock.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Ok that sets the mood for everything. Wanda has arrived and just added to the guys workload. And the girls all dressed up for the occasion. This is going to be great. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	4. Trouble

Aprilangel413: This is chapter 4 and where things start to go wrong. Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

"What!" Scott yelled into the communicator.

"Vanda is here, at ze party." Kurt repeated.

"Just perfect." Evan groaned.

Scott thought for a moment then started giving out the new orders. "Evan keep watching the new guys, Kurt watch Wanda and Jean. I'll keep a watch on the betting so we know which guys are going after the girls."

"Got it. Kurt over und out." Kurt said as he turned his attention back to the girls.

"Same here Scott, call when ya get something new." Evan said as he too went back to keeping an eye on the girls.

Scott took a deep breath, "This might actually work." He said to himself.

And it did, for a little while. A guy would come in and make a beton how far he would go with a girl. If the girl was one of the ones that they were watching Scott would tell Evan or Kurt and they would keep that girl away from that guy.

It went smoothly until Duncan brought some beer in to the betting room. Before long all the drunken jocks were betting that they would go all the way with the first girl they saw. Scott turned down all the drinks saying that he was the designated driver. People accepted that answer and left him alone. He was happy about that, this way no one would notice him talking to himself.

"Scott there's too many guys." Evan said trying to locate Amara.

"Ja, ve need zome help." Kurt agreed having lost track of Kitty and Rogue.

* * *

Kitty was leaning against a couch talking to a boy with slicked back black hair. He seemed nice enough, he'd gotten her some punch just moment ago. Rogue stood behind her bored as can be.

"Ah'll seeya later Kit." She said as she turned to go.

She started to go towards the door but she bumped into someone. She looked up into their face and gasped. It was Cody.

"Sorry I should have been more careful." He said.

It took a moment for Rogue to react but she got her sharp tongue back.

"Yeah ya should've." She said not in her usual tough tone.

"Can I get you a drink, as an apology?" He asked.

Again it took Rogue a moment to react.

"Sure, Ah'll be rahte ovah there." She said pointing to where Kitty and the black haired boy stood.

"And I'll be right back." He said trying to be charming.

The second he turned his back Rogue made a beeline to Kitty. Rogue grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the conversation.

"Hey Rogue what was like that for?"

"We need to leave now. And ya already have a boyfriend, remember Lance." Rogue said a bit in a rush.

"Yes I remember, and we're just like talking. And why do we have toleave." Kitty asked.

"Cuz Cody's here andAh think he's try'en to hit on meh." Rogue said then looked over her shoulder.

"Just act natural and as soon as we can find Jean then we can leave." Kitty said in a little too relaxed tone. (Note she didn't say like, the boos is kicking in)

"Ya no help." Rogue said then turned around to face Cody.

"Here's your drink." He said handing her a cup of punch.

"Thanks." Rogue said taking the cup.

'I only have to deal with him till Ah can spot Miss perfect thenAh can grab her, or her keys.' Rogue thought as she took a drink from the plastic cup.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Scott yelled at Kurt over the communicator

"Vell Amanda had zome punch and she's not doing zo vell so I kinda lost track of zem." Kurt said while he held up Amanda.

"How could you loose Jean, Kitty and Rogue?" Scott continued to yell.

"Hey man lay off. It's not exactly easy to keep tabs on five girls in this mess." Evan interrupted. "Besides I just saw Jean going downthe hallway towards the bathroom."

Scott took a deep breath. "Ok. Kurt try to keep a closer eye on your girls. Jean's only been betted on by Duncan and he's still in here managing the bets." Scott said. The last part more to him then Kurt.

The power of suggestion. Now Scott had to go to piss. He'd just leave for a secondgo to the bathroom,which was right next-door and come back. Seemed simple enough, but nothing is ever as simple as it seems.

Scott opened the door and who else would be walking by but Jean. 'Crap' Scott thought. Jean turned and looked at him.

"Hey, haven't seem much of you tonight." She said.

"Yeah well I've been busy." He said. 'Stupid, now she's gonna ask what I've been doing.' He thought.

"With what?" Jean asked trying to peak over his shoulder and into the room, half expecting Taryn to be in there naked.

"Uh…things." Scott answered scratching the back of his head.

"Don't lie to me Scott, now what's really going on?" She said firmly.

"Nothing." He said nervously.

"Listen Scott you can either tell me what's going on or I can go into your mind and get it." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Ok, ok. But not here." He gave in and grabbed her arm. Scott brought her into another room and started the story.

* * *

Apruilangel413: Jean's gonna be pissed, that's all I'm saying for now. Oh yeah and remember to Review. 


	5. Things Have Gotten Worse

Aprilangel413: Hi Readers, I need some help. As I've said before I'm still working on the pairings, well I can't put it off any longer. If you could include a vote in your review then that would help a lot.And just remember that the guys are going to save the girls.But the pairing that willnot be changed are: Jean/Scott Amanda/Kurt Kitty/Lance Remy/Rogue, everyone else is up for grabs. Please remember to vote if you want your favorite pairings to be in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

"HE WHAT!" Jean yelled after Scott told her what Duncan had planed for the party. 

"It's true." Scott said thinking that she didn't believe him.

"No, Scott I believe you, I'm just so mad. How could he do this?" Jean said still in an angry voice.

"He's a Jack Ass, that's how." Scott muttered.

"And don't think that you're off the hook." Jean said as she glared at him.

"What did I do?" Scott asked.

"You let us come, you didn't even try to tell me what was going on." Jean ranted on.

"Would you have believed me and stayed home?" Scott asked.

"I don't know but at least I'd have a bit of a warning." Jean continued.

Then they were interrupted but the walkie-talkie.

"Scott I haven't seen Jean in a while." Evan said.

"It's ok, she's with me." Scott answered.

"Oh man we're dead."

"Actually she's taking it pretty well." Scott said looking over at Jean who had her fists clenched and was pacing mumbling things about Duncan andmen in general.

* * *

Rogue put her cup down and followed Cody on to the dance floor. They moved to the music together, Rogue using Kitty's dance moves that she 'borrowed' a while back. After a few minutes she began to feel dizzy, not the kind of dizzy like when the psyches were acting up. It was a different kind of dizzy, and truthfully it felt nice. 

"Having a good time?" Cody asked.

It took a moment for Rogue to understand the question but eventually she answered.

"Yeah." Rogue shouted over the music.

"Me too." Cody smiled.

* * *

Evan looked around and was able to spot some of the girls. Amara and Jubilee sat back-to-back talking to some seniors, he would have to deal with that later he thought as he scanned the room for Rahne and Tabitha. He couldn't see them so he hit a button on his walkie-talkie. 

"He Kurt you seen Tabby or Rahne?" He asked.

"Nein, but vhile ve're talking have you zeen Rogue?" Kurt asked as he tried to look over that room and keep Amanda in his arms at the same time.

"Rogue's dancing with some guy, oh and Scott spilled to Jean." Evan added.

"Zat ist great, now zhe can help uz." Kurt said with renewed hope in his voice.

"That's if she ever chills out, I could here her yelling at Scott over the static." Evan said.

"Oh man, ist zis night ever going to end?" Kurt asked as he spotted Kitty pinned up against the wall by some guy.

"I've got to go, zeeya later." Kurt said as he walked up to where Kitty was.

He tapped the guy on the shoulder and when he turned around, Kurt socked him. The guy looked up at Kurt in shock.

"Don't you dare touch Kitty like zat again, und zere's plenty vere zat came from." Kurt said shaking his fists.

But before Kitty could react, Kurt realized that Amanda was no longer with him.

"Ach crud." Kurt said, as he looked back a Kitty to find that she wasn't there.

"Mein Gott." Kurt hit a button on his walkie-talkie.

"Evan, Zcott, ve have a problem." He said remembering to speak in English.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Asked a female voice.

"Jean? Ist zat you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah it's me, now what's the matter?" Jean asked, in a concerned voice.

"I can't find Rogue, or Amanda, or Kitty, or Wanda." Kurt groaned.

"Wanda's here?" Asked Jean.

"Ja, zhe got here a vhile ago." Kurt answered.

"Just keep looking Kurt, I'll be there in a minute." Scott said.

"Zank you." Was the last thing Kurt said.

Jean then glared at Scott, "Going smoothly uh."

Just moment ago they received a similar message form Evan.

"Ok, I admit that the plan isn't perfect, but it's all we could think of on such short notice." Scott said sadly.

"Give me your cell phone." Jean demanded.

"What, why?" Scott looked a bit shocked.

"To call home and get Logan to fix this." Jean answered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, we have a back up plan, but Logan isn't part of it." Scott said reaching for his cell phone.

"Well…what is it." Jean asked.

"Some of the newbiescome here whileJamie and whoever is leftkeep Logan and Ororo busy." Scott said as he dialed the number of the institute.

"That's not gonna work, we need more people." Jean stated.

"Then what do you suggest?" Scott asked has he handed her his phone.

Jean gladly took it from him and dialed a number that she had found in Kitty's mind.

* * *

In the Brotherhood house the phone rang.

* * *

Aprilangel413: CLIFFHANGER!

Kurt's German translation:

Ach crudmeans Oh crud

Mein Gottmeans My god

Oh and remember to vote for the pairing s in your Reviews.


	6. The Reinforcements

Aprilangel413: Ok the votes are in and the final couples are…

Wanda and St. John

Tabitha and Pietro

Those were just the ones that were voted on, these couples have been set from the beginning:

Jean and Scott

Rogue and Remy

Kitty and Lance

Jubilee and Bobby

Rahne and Roberto

That's just about it, if you have any questions about anyone then just put them in a Review and I'll try to answer them.

Disclaimer: I don't Own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Earlier At The Brotherhood House

The guys were doing what they usually do, Blob was in his recliner pigging out on junk food while the rest of them watchedT.V. Toad kept talking back to the screen and Pietro kept saying how he could do things so much better then the characters did. Lance on the other hand was quiet, he'd heard about the party and was worried about Kitty. It helped a little that Wanda was there, even though she hated the X-Men she would never let that kind of thing happen to them. Then Lance lifted his head.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked looking around.

"Nah, man it's just theT.V yo." Toad answered.

"Whatever." Lance said then went back to sulking.

Then Gambit came crashing through the window and landed perfectly on his feet. Pyro climbed though careful not to step on any glass.

"Good aye mates." The Australian greeted.

"We be look'n foh Mistique, you hommes know where she be?" Gambit asked looking around a bit.

Pietro ran up and stood right in front of Gambit.

"No we haven't seen her." He answered rudely.

"Are you mates sure, she's a tall blue Sheila with dark red hair ." Pyro put in.

"We haven't seen her, now get out." Lance said standing up.

"Sorry hommes but Mags wants ta talk ta her, an we got orders. So we be stay'n here till she gets back." Remy said taking Pietro's seat on the couch.

Pyro sat down too and sighed.

"Aww a soft couch, all we 'ave back at the base is metal." Pyro leaned back intothe seat.

Pietro was about to say something when the phone rang. He ran to the phone, picked it up and ran back.

"Brotherhood house, Pietro speaking." He said into the phone.

"Pietro it's Jean put me on speaker phone." She said.

Pietro pulled the phone away from his head and looked at it funny. He could hear Cyclops yelling in the back round so he decided not to hang up.

"The X-Geeks, what do you want?" He asked.

"Just put me on speaker." Jean said in a serious tone.

"Ok ok." Pietro huffed as he switched the phone to speaker mode.

"What do you want?" Pietro again asked.

Jean took a deep breath and then started talking.

"We need your help." She said.

"Yo man, no way." Toad answered.

"Wait." Jean pleaded and then continued to explain about the party and the situation they were in.

"What can we do?" Lance asked, surprising everyone.

"We need you to go to the institute and pick up Bobby and Roberto, then come here and help us find everyone." Jean answered.

"Let's get going yo." Toad said hopping to the door.

But Remy took out his bow-staff and stuck it in Toad's path. Then he and Pyro got up.

"You andbig boy over therestay here an wait for Mystique. Remy an Pyro 'll go save de filles." Gambit said.

Lance gritted his teeth.

"Fine just don't get in the way." Lance said as he walked to the door with Pietro in suit.

"Yeah and just try to keep up." Pietro added.

The four climbed into Lance's Jeep and headed to the Mansion.

* * *

Bobby hung up the phone and turned to the other recruits.

"Jean said for me and Roberto to go and you guysto coverfor us." Bobby reported.

Ray, Sam, and Jamie nodded. Bobby tapped Roberto on the shoulder and looked towards the garage.

"Let's go man." Roberto said.

Then ran to the garage and Bobby found the keys to the X-Van. Bobby got in the drivers seat and Roberto the passengers. They drove out of the garage and out the front gates. And right there, exactly where Jean had said they'd be was Lance, Pietro, and two Acolytes. Bobby rolled down the window and waved to them.

"Come on." He said.

Then Gambit walked up to Bobby's door.

"It might jus be Remy's eyes but you don look old nough foh a license." Gambit said looking up at Bobby.

"Fine." Bobby huffed then climbed out of the drivers seat.

"Remy says tanks." Gambit said then climbed in to thevan.

"Buckle up." Remy smirked and then hit the gas.

* * *

Aprilangel413: So do you like the couples? Things are going to heat up in the next chapter. Review Please. 


	7. To the Rescue

Aprilangel413: Now finally some rescuing in this chapter. I'm going to put everyone's favorites in the next chapter other wise this would be too long.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.

* * *

Scott and Jean walked to the living room and spotted Kurt and Evan. Scott waved them over and they worked their way through the crowd.

"Vhat is it Zcott?" Kurt asked.

"The brotherhood and some of the newbies are coming. We're going to meet them in the garage." Scott said.

"Then what do we do." Evan questioned.

"Come with us, so I…" Scott stooped after Jean squished his foot.

"We can explain the new plan." Scott finished.

Jean smiled as they made their way to the garage door. Then she stopped.

"Shit." Jean said.

"What." Scoot turned to her.

"Duncan's coming." She said pointing out the blonde jock who was coming down the hall.

"So…" Evan looked a bit confused.

"Come here." She said as she grabbed Scott and pulled him into a lip lock.

Scott seemed shocked at first but then his hands spoke for him. Duncan didn't even notice them and walked right on by. Evan and Kurt had turned their backs and watched him disappear into the crowd.

"He'z gone now." Kurt whispered.

Jean came back to reality and pushed Scott back.

"Let's go. "She said as she walked to a door and opened it.

Kurt and Evan entered but it took Scott a minute to remember what was going on.

* * *

The X-van pulled up to the sidewalk and the guys of the X-men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes got out. They walked up to the house and got startled when the garage door opened. They relaxed when they saw it was just Jean. She motioned them in and they entered the large garage.

"Whoa I knew Duncan was loaded but I didn't know he was this rich." Roberto said as he passed a jaguar and a hummer.

Scott walked up to the group and glared at the Acolytes.

"What are they doing here?" He turned to Bobby.

"They came with them." Bobby said pointing to Lance and Pietro.

Scott turned to Lance.

"They wanted to come, how could we object." Lance said.

"Plus it's two more on our side. I can deal. "Evan said glancing at Pietro.

"Same here." Pietro said.

Jean rolled her eyes and approached the group.

"Could we get this rescue mission on the road already?" She asked them pushed through them so she was in the front of the crowd.

"Um…yeah." Scott joined Jean near the door.

"So what's the plan Summers?" Lance asked.

"Well Duncan was nice enough to put numbers on the doors, and assign rooms to the guys." Scott said then looked to Jean.

"So we know where they're going to be, we just need to stop them." Jean said looking at the group.

"I'll going to be out here to help get the girls into the cars and back to where they belong. If they can pass as sober then they'll come back to the institute, if not then they'll go with you guys for the night." Scott was barely able to say that last part.

"And of course I'll be there to make sure they eventually get sober." Jean said.

"Hey we don't drink." Lance said.

"Ok, sorry. I was just checking." Jean said.

"Anyway we have assigned everyone to a girl. Kurt, Amanda, Bobby, Jubilee, Roberto, Rahne, Alvers, Kitty, Pietro, Tabitha, Gambit, Rogue, Jean'll find Amara and that leaves Pyro with Wanda." Scott said

"What about me?" Evan asked.

"You're going home to tell Logan and Storm what's going on. Just wait till I call you so we can be long gone" Jean said.

"Ready?" Scott asked.

They murmured yeses, and a well duh from Pietro.

They climbed the stairs and Kurt opened the door to the main room. They all save Remy, stared wide-eyed at what they saw. Tabby and Amara were on top of the bar area, dancing. Guys were shouting catcalls and telling them to take it off.

"Found her." Pietro said as he made his way to the bar.

"Um…I'll go get Amara. Scott could you tell them where everyone is." Jean asked following Pietro.

"Sure." Scott turned back to the group of guys.

"Kitty 32, Wanda 16, Rogue 97, Tabitha and Amara are…" Scott paused and looked at the bar. "Found. Rahne 59, and Jubilee is in room. 60" Scott looked up from the note in his hands.

"Vas about Amanda?" Kurt asked.

"No one made a bet on her, someone thought that you and her would do it but nothing else." Scott said looking down at a sheet of paper in front of him.

"Aye have a question?" John raised his hand.

Remy and Lance rolled their eyes.

"Ow many rooms are there in total?" He asked.

"100, including the spaces big enough for a couch or bed." Scott said a bit disgusted.

"Den we should get go'en den no?" Remy said.

"Yes go, and remember to bring them out to the x-van when you find them." Scott reminded as the group disbanded.

* * *

Pietro walked up to the bar and looked up at Tabitha.

"Hey baby cakes, what cha do'in?" He asked sounding as innocent as he could.

"Pie-pie? What you do'in here?" Tabitha asked kneeling down to Pietro's level.

"I came to see you, now what do you say that you get down from there and we go back to my place?" He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"No way, I'm having a great time. In fact you get up here with me Pie-pie." Tabby said as she grabbed his arm and started to pull him up onto the bar.

"No, no I couldn't." Pietro started.

"If you come up here with me then I'll owe ya." she said.

"If I go up there then you're coming down." He said pointing from him to the bar to her to the floor.

"K Pie-pie. Now get up here." She said pulling harder on his arm.

"Amara get down from there." Jean said to the princess.

"But I like this, and look at all these cute boys." Amara said gesturing to the guys yelling at her to take it off.

"Amara we have to leave, there's trouble." Jean lied.

"What happened? "Amara asked slowing down a bit.

"Uh…Juggernaut, he's taken the professor." She continued to lie.

"Ok let's go." Amara said climbing down.

Jean grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the garage.

Pietro climbed up on to the bar and grabbed Tabitha around the waist so he wouldn't fall.

"Come on Pie-pie, dance." Tabitha said as she started to grind against Pietro.

"Listen I'd love to continue this, but we have to get down from here first." Pietro said as he began to get short of breath.

"Alright, let's go." Tabby said as She started to climb down.

Pietro smiled and then followed her, keeping her audience away like a bouncer would. Pietro then took her hand and led her to the garage. There he shuffled her down the stairs and out to the x-van. She climbed in and Pietro looked to Jean.

"How are they? "He asked sounding sincerely worried.

"Well Amara is wasted and Tabitha was always a little…um…screwed up in the head so she might pass if Logan doesn't smell anything." Jean said looking at the two girls.

* * *

Kurt walked around thinking of where his Amanda could be. Then he felt his stomach lurch.

"How could I be zinking of food at a time like zis?" He asked himself.

But he had always thought clearer on a full stomach so he walked to the kitchen. It was there he felt amazing relief.

"Amanda." He shouted and ran over to her.

"Hi Kurt, why aren't you blue?" She asked.

"Um…I'm vhereing my holo-vatch. Can ve leave, I'm not having much fun." Kurt said.

"Ok. But can we go out for ice cream before you take me home?" She asked.

Kurt sighed and nodded.

"Ja, ve vell always have time for ice cream." He said as he walked her out towards the garage.

When they got there he saw that Jean and Pietro had managed to get Tabby and Amara off the bar.

"I'm going to bring Amanda home now." Kurt looked at Jean "Unless you need me for zomething else." Kurt looked Amanda who was hugging him tightly.

"No you can go. In fact if you could join Evan when you're done?" She had an asking look on her face.

"Of course, but zis could take a while." Kurt said looking back to Amanda.

"That's ok, go ahead." Jean said as a puff of smoke appeared and then Kurt and Amanda were gone.

* * *

Roberto and Bobby walked down the hall checking the numbers on the doors. The Roberto spotted Rahne. Unfortunately she was pinned up against the wall by some jock.

"Do you know the only thing I hate more then the brotherhood? "Roberto asked.

"No." Bobby answered smirking.

"Seniors." Roberto answered as he walked up to the jock.

Roberto grabbed the senior by his shoulders and threw him across the hall.

"Stay away from her." Robert said trying to sound as pissed as he could.

Then he took Rahne's hand and started to walk away.

"Wait Roberto, what's going on?" Rahne asked looking confused.

"We're going home." Roberto said still pissed.

Bobby looked at the door in front of him and grinned, room 60. He flung the door open and was actually shocked. Jubilee's shirt was gone and she had been unbuttoning the guy's shirt.

"Bobby?" She asked as she turned.

The senior stood up.

"Hey punk, get your own room." He said in a deep voice.

"No, how about you." Bobby said as he charged at the guy and punched him in the gut.

He flew back onto the ground and was about to get up when Bobby kicked him. Bobby took Jubilee's hand and helped her stand.

"Bobby, what?" She looked around.

"You're drunk." Bobby then turned away blushing a little. "Jubes…your shirt." He said.

Jubilee gasped and covered her blue bra with her hands. Bobby found her shirt and handed it to her. She quickly put it on and he led her out to the x-van where Jean, Scott, and Pietrowere waiting for them.

"How is she?" Bobby asked helping her into the van.

"Wasted, just like everyone else. Duncan must have gotten some strong stuff." She said taking a head count.

"Who's left?" Scott asked.

"Rogue, Kitty, and Wanda." Jean sighed.

* * *

Aprilangel413: The best three for last. Review please. 


	8. Safe at Last

Aprilangel413: I've counted up the requests for each couple and that's how they will be given to you. Now that chapter we've all been waiting for…

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Remy turned the corner and continued walking through the halls. He really, really wanted to find Rogue. And not just because if he didn't the X-Men would have his hide, or the reality that some guy was trying to violate her, though those were contributing factors. It was fact that Rogue had kissed him. Sure she was possessed, and he'd got knocked out, but the time between the kiss and him hitting the pavement had been the most glorious, magnificent, and perfect milliseconds of his life. And there was no way in hell that he would let another man have that moment with his chere. 

Remy's speed increased as these thoughts ran through his head. But his thieving skills helped him spot the number 97 written on a piece of paper and tapped toa door. He wasted no time as he sprint to the door and flung it open.

"Chere." Remy said with out thinking.

Rogue and a blond boy sat on the end of a bed and were seconds away from kissing when Remy entered. They turned to look at the door and Remy took a step closer to the bed.

"Chere come wit Remy." Remy said extending his hand.

"Ya know this guy?" The blond boy asked glaring at Remy as he stood only wavering a little bit.

"Yeah, Remy took meh to Marti Gras." Rogue said sounding happy to see him. (See how drunk she is.)

"Come on chere, Remy gonna take you home an get you sobered up." Remy said extending his hand towards her.

"Back off." Cody said shoving Remy back.

Remy took out his bo-staff and then looked to Rogue.

"Rogue if you come wit me right now I won't have to beat dis guy's sorry ass." Remy said looking deep into her eyes.

Rogue started to stand but Cody stepped in front of her.

"Ya and meh rahte now Cajun." Cody said holding up his fists.

"Whatever you say." Remy said a smirk working it's way to his lips.

Cody shot out his right fist and Remy caught it with ease. He then twisted Cody's arm and threw him down onto the ground. Cody got back up and tried again. This time Remy ducked and swiped his leg under Cody's feet. Cody fell back onto his butt and stood up. He tried punching Remy in the face again but Remy just dodged them by moved his head and backing up. Finally Cody punched the wall and Remy kneed him in the stomach. Then Remy came up behind Cody, picked him up by his shirt and threw him over Rogue onto the bed. Remy quickly took Rogue's hand and pulled her up so that she was standing.

"My hero." She said looking sweetly into his eyes.

"Oh chere, how drunk did he get you?" Remy asked.

"But ah can see things so much clearah now. Do you know how bad Ah want ya? Evah since ya gave meh dat card when we first met Ah knew yas was special. It wasn't till ya took meh down to Marti Gras that Ah realized that…I love ya Remy Lebeau." Rogue said wrapping her arms around Remy's neck.

"Chere." Remy started.

He couldn't let her do this. She could have said she was Elmer Fudd at the moment and have been just as serious.

"Shut up and kiss meh." Rogue whispered as she pulled Remy's face to hers.

The second their lips met Rogue absorbed him and then pushed him back. Remy stumbled but then regained his balance.

"Oh my god, what did Ah do. Cody." Rogue looked at Cody who lay unmoving on the bed.

"Dat wasn't you chere." Remy said.

Then everything came flooding back to her, along with Remy's memory of the past couple hours.

"Listen Ah didn't mean what ah just said." Rogue said in her best apologizing voice.

"You sure bout dat chere." Remy asked.

Rogue looked into Remy's eyes, those eyes that she just couldn't lie to.

"No, Ah don't know if Ah meant any of dat. Ya just get meh so confused.

"Dat's ok, you a mystery ta Remy too chere." Remy said.

"Ah guess Ah should thank ya." Rogue said wanting to change the subject.

"Non tanks necessary, dat kiss is enough tanks foh Remy." Remy smiled his famous flamboyant smile at her and she couldn't help but blush a little under her make up.

"Your friends is wait'en foh ya, we should get going." Remy said as he head towards the door.

"They can wait a little longer." Rogue said as she walked up to him and put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Pyro walked up the halls glancing at the door number's as he went. 

"You'd think the numbah sixteen would be easierah ta find." John said a loud.

Then John looked to his right and stopped.

"Nevah mind." He said turning completely to face the door.

"Room numbah sixteen." John repeated.

He stared at the door debating whether he should kick it down or try the knob. He had tripped down the stairs a couple days ago and his ankle still hurt from that but it would look so awesome. Or maybe he could charge at it like a football player, but then again that would probably hurt more then kicking it down. But when he heard someone moaning on the other side of the door he made up his mind. John kicked down the door and stepped into the room. Hardly anything shocked him any more but this came damn close.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the window when a car passed by. The two people pulled apart upon his entrance, the guy getting up unsteadily wearing only in a pair of blue boxers and made his way over to John. The girl, who John recognized as Wanda sat in the bed looking very confused in nothing but her dark scarlet panties. John would have blushed but the smell of alcohol hit him first. The guy stood not a foot away from him and John could smell the beer from there.

"What do you think you're doing?" The guy asked eyes unfocused.

"Not really sorry to interrupt but the Sheila's got a phone call." John said inching his way around the very wasted guy to grab what looked like a shirt.

"Get out!" the guy yelled at John and then charged at him.

John stuck his foot out and the guy merely tripped over it into a chair. John couldn't tell whether the fall or the booze knocked him unconscious but the guy was out like a light. John picked up the shirt and tossed it to Wanda.

"Sheila you might want this." John said as he handed it to her covering his eyes with his other hand.

"Do I know you?" she asked eyes just as unfocused as the guy's were.

"We've met." John said still covering his eyes.

Wanda managed to pull the shirt over her head and moved over to the edge over the bed. John peeked once he was sure se had the shirt on and helped her stand. She started to fall back onto the bed but John wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her arm around his neck. They slowly made their way to the bedroom door and John took one last look at the guy. Still out cold he looked to be about six five and muscular. No wonder his shirt came down to Wanda's thighs. John turned his attention back to the task ahead and tightened his grip on Wanda.

"You know Sheila you bettah thank me for this." John said looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms.

She mumbled something before her head dropped and the realm of unconsciousness claimed her.

John just adjusted his grip on her then continued down the hall to the cars.

* * *

Lance felt the earth move under him and took a deep breath. He couldn't lose his temper now, even though he wanted to crush this guy's head in for going after Kitty. Lance was so wrapped up in his anger that he almost, almost but didn't miss the number 32 tacked up on a door. Lance kicked the door off its hinges and ran in. This room was obviously the game room for it had a pool table with overhead lights shining down on it and a small circular table for cards. But Lance was obvious to all that as his eyes found Kitty. She was pinned down on a black lazy boy chair while some guy straddled her. A pair of jeans, a blue mini skirt, some sort of jersey, and pink tank top lay on the floor surrounding the chair. 

Then a pinklacy bra flew from the chair and hit Lance on the face. He clenched the bra in his fists and threw it to the ground before he charged at the chair. Lance tackled the guy off ofKitty, the two of them landing a few feet from the chair. Lance looked back at Kitty, she was sitting up now, hair out of its ponytail. She covered her chest with her hands as tears welt up in her eyes. That moment Lance just lost it. He started beating the guy, punch after punch after punch.

"Lance!" Kitty cried.

Lance stopped and looked down at the guy. Unconscious, face completely covered in blood. Then Lance glanced down at his own hands, they too were covered in the crimson liquid. He stood up still staring at his hands. Then Lance remembered that Kitty was still sitting on the lazy boy chair almost butt naked. He quickly picked up the pink top and handed it to Kitty.

"Lance I'm sorry. He told me there was going to be a pool contest and that he needed a partner." Kitty said quickly.

"It's ok Kitty, I'm here." Lance said as he hugged her.

She began to cry again and Lance rocked her in his arms.

"Then he pushed me down and I couldn't phase through him and…" Kitty lost all capabilities of speech as she continued to cry.

Lance held her for a little while longer before he felt her shiver against him. He stepped back and turned around so she could get dressed. Lance heard her stumble a few times but never fall. In the end she had put her shirt on backwards and her ponytail was crooked. Lance helped her fix her shirt then her hair. He gave her one last once over before linking arms with her so she wouldn't fall and leaving the room.

* * *

Scott helped Kitty into the van and the turned back to Lance.

"You did ok Alvers." Scott said.

Lance smiled and then peaked into the van.

"How's everybody else?" He asked.

"Tabitha and Amara are completely wasted. Jubilee and Rahne just need a couple hours, and then they might pass as sober. And Kurt took Amanda home." Scott stated.

"What about them?" Lance asked pointing to Wanda, Rogue and the newly seated Kitty.

"Wanda's long gone, Rogue's going to have a killer hang over, and Kitty is getting checked out as we speak." Scott said glancing at Jean.

"They can all stay with us, or at least long enough to get rid of those hangovers." Lance said arms crossed over his chest.

Scott stood silent for a second.

"That's the only thing I can think to do. Logan's going to smell the alcohol anyway." Scott said also crossing his arms over his chest.

So a truce was made for the time being. Made by the leader of the X-Men and the unofficial leader of the brotherhood.

* * *

Kurt ported to the gates of the institute just as Evan arrived. 

"Kurt how's everyone?" He asked.

"Gute. Vhen I leftAmara und Tabby vere in ze van und Amanda vas vith me." Kurt said.

"Why do these things have to have such a short range?"Evan sighed as he took the communicator out from his ear.

"Anyvay Zcott asked me to help you get Loganto crash ze party." Kurt said as the wheels in his head started to turn.

"Good because I need a plan." Evan said looking to the Mansion.

They were silent for a second.

"I've got it." Kurt exclaimed.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Haha, cliffhanger. But now the girls are safe and sound. 


	9. Logan's Wrath

Aprilangel413: Next chapter, and Kurt's amazingly crazy plan.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution

* * *

Kurt ported back from his room and handed his spare image inducer to Evan. 

"I've already zet it up for you." Kurt said as he played around with his own watch like devise.

"How do I look?" Evan asked after putting on the inducer.

"Like crap. Vat about me?" Kurt asked.

Evan paused.

"This is going to be great." He smiled ear to ear.

"Let's go." Kurt said as he grabbed Evans hand.

BAMf and then they disappeared in a dark cloud of smoke.

* * *

The remaining occupants of the Xavier institute sat in the rec room doing various things. Originally Logan had been watching a hockey game, but then Ray and Sam came in and changed it to baseball. They were in the mists of the argument when Ororo entered. While they were quarrelling she changed the channel to HDTV. But the guysall agreed that they were absolutely not going to watch that so Ororo got wrapped up in the argument. It was when ten Jamies came in that things finally seemed to get settled. Jamie suggested a vote and he won, cartoons it was. 

Ray and Sam had decided to leave, saying that they had schoolwork to do. Ororo picked up the latest issue of Women's Weekly while Logan found this mornings sports section. They both became deeply engrossed in their readings and only looked up when all the Jamies gasp/screamed. The smell of sulfur filled the room as the smoke cleared to reveal a beaten and bloody Evan and Kurt. Ororo threw down her magazine and ran to the boys. Logan shot up and tried to hide the worry in his eyes.

"What happened?" Ororo asked not even bothering to conceal her emotions.

"It vas Duncan." Kurt gasped trying to breathe.

"And those bastard jock buddies of his." Evan added with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Zey vere trying to hurt ze girls. Ve tried to ztop zem, ve all did." Kurt stopped to take a breath.

"They out numbered us, Scott told us to come and get you." Evan said.

"Go ve'll be fine." Kurt urged.

"You. Get these guys down to Hank." Logan said looking at the Jamies.

They all nodded and went over to the guys. They let Kurt and Evan use them as crutches and walked away. Ororo looked away from the boys and saw that Logan was gone.

"Ya comm'in 'Ro?" Logan asked as he grabbed his jacket and helmet out of the closet.

Ororo nodded and Logan tossed her, her coat.

* * *

Jean was driving the X-van full of drunken girls and their concerned guys. Scott had simply refused to let Bobby or Roberto drive his car back to the mansion so he was following her back to the Brotherhood house with Jubes, Rahne, Bobby and Roberto. Jean had everybody else in the van. Amara was in the passengers seat, the young girl had passed out so shewasn't a distraction. Rogue on the other hand was being just that thing. Gambit's soberness had worn off and now she was all over him. Wanda was just out of it and she somehow found comfort in Pyro. Tabby was doing the same thing to Pietro as Rogue was doing to Remy except that she was touching him. Kitty was still apologizing to Lance and he was trying to tell her it was ok. It was now obvious to Jean that whatever Duncan put in the drinks wasn't just alcohol. She pulled up to the old house and got out. Scott jumped out of his car and met her by the trunk of the van. 

"What now?" She asked.

Lance managed to get out of the van along with Pietro.

"They can stay in our rooms and we've got a few extra." Lance suggested.

Scott nodded and was about to move his seat back so Bobby and Jubilee could get out when Kurt BAMfed onto the scene.

"Zcott ve need you for a minute." Said thebeaten image his watch gave off as he grabbed a hold of Scott's arm and BAMfed out.

Everyone stood quiet for a moment before Lance started assigning rooms.

* * *

Scott and Kurt appeared in front Duncan's house out of nowhere. Scott waved the smoke away from his face and glared at Kurt from behind his glasses.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Logan und Ororo are coming, ve need you to look like you vere in a fight." Kurt said taking an extra halo watch out of his pocket and handed it to Scott.

"Act hurt." Kurt said then disappeared.

Scott put on the image inducer and then looked at his reflection in the window. Though everything was red he could tell that the watch made it look like he had a split lip and a cut on his forehead. Scott sighed and went into the house to wait for Logan and Ororo.

* * *

"Can't you make this thing go any faster?" Ororo asked Logan. 

They were on his bike and most definitely past the speed limit.

"Ya wanna go faster then ya can fly." Logan answered as he pulled on the throttle andOroro tightened her grip around him.

* * *

Scott saw Logan pull up to the house and walked up to him before he could break down the door. 

"Jean took the girls." He said.

"Where is he?" Logan growled.

Scott pointed at the door.

"In there." He said trying to sound weak.

"Not for long." Logan said then trudged up to the door and kicked it down.

"Where are the girls?" Ororo asked.

Scott turned away from the house and looked at the older woman.

"Jean said she was taking them to the Brotherhood house. Because it's closer." Scott added quickly.

Ororo opened her mouth to speak but then two boys crashed through a window and thankfully landed on the soft glass. From inside then could hear Logan yell.

"Anybody else?"

Ororo sighed and looked back to Scott.

"You better go back to the mansion, Hank can take care of you. I will get Logan and pick the girls up." Ororo said then flew up through the broken window.

Scott sighed and got into his car. He would have to go back to the mansion now. If he went to the Brotherhood house then Ororo would get suspicious. But at least he had a little something to make sure that Duncan got punished. Scott pressed on the gas petal and drove off towards the mansion.

* * *

Logan saw her enter the room but he paid no attention. He tightened his grip around the scumbag's neck and raised him higher off the ground. 

"Logan!" She said in her deep commanding voice.

Logan dropped the piece of crap and turned to her.

"What?" Logan asked.

Ororo sighed and looked around the room. All the teenagers, drunk or not had their backs against the walls, staring wide-eyed at the three people in the middle of the room.

"Have your fun, I won't stop you. But no claws please, Charles already put you under lock down once this year." Ororo said in a matter of factly tone.

"That's fine with me." Logan said cracking his knuckles.

Logan spotted Duncan crawling away down a hallway and walked up to him.

"Hey bub." Logan said as he stepped in Duncan's path.

Duncan looked up and tried to appear as though he wasn't in any pain. Logan bent down and picked Duncan up by his collar again. He brought the blond teen up to his eye level and glared at him though eyes full of disgust and hate.

"No body, messes with my girls and lives." Logan hissed so only Duncan could hear.

But Ororo had heard and mouthed the words lock down. Logan raised Duncan above his head and held him there.

"If I ever hear one complaint about you from one of my girls you'll…" Logan paused as his empty fist shook with rage.

"You'll really regret it." Logan dropped Duncan and walked to where Ororo stood.

"Yeah you go run back to your nigger whore." Duncan spat.

Logan was on Duncan so fast that the jock didn't know what happened. Logan once again had Duncan by his collar but this time he held his fist right in front of the blonds face. He popped his claws so they were not even an inch away from Duncan's face.

"What your mouth bub." Logan growled.

Duncan nodded and almost got cut by Logan's claws. Logan released Duncan and got up. He walked back to Ororo and waited to hear if the wise ass had something more to say. Not a word came out of Duncan's mouth, Logan and Ororo walked out the front door to his bike. Before getting on Ororo paused for a moment, but it was long enough for Logan to notice.

"Thank you." Ororo said before Logan could ask, then climbed onto the bike.

* * *

Lance flopped down onto the couch after getting Kitty all sit up in his room. She had cried a bit more and then eventually let Lance tuck her in. He kissed her on her forehead and then grabbed the blanket he was going to use for the night from the foot of the bed. Lance pulled the blanket over himself and closed his eyes. He heard a light thud and opened one of his eyes. Gambit was sitting in Blob's chair right in front of the door. He took out a deck of cards and began to pay around with them. He'd take a card and move it around the whole deckonly usingone hand. Then there came a clicking noise as Pyro started to play with the trigger of his lighters. The noise only increased as the other guys came down the stairs with spare pillows and blankets, preparing to go to sleep. 

In time it did quite down but no one seemed able to sleep. With the exception of Pyro they all thought of the girls they loved up stairs, and what would happen to them once they sobered up. (John was thinking what Wanda would do to him once she found out that he had seen her naked.) They were all snapped out of their thoughts when the doorbell rang. Remy being the closest beat Pietro there by a millisecond. Gambit opened the door and Logan immediately popped his claws. Ororo was able to hold him back, though it did look like she was struggling. The other guys in the room walked over to the door, all of them praying to God that Ororo didn't let Logan past.

"Why 'allo, what would youdu be do'en out here on a night like dis?" Remy asked when no one else spoke.

"I could ask you the same thing." Logan said pulling his claws back in, very slowly.

"We're waiting for Mystique, Mags wants ta have a word with 'er." Pyro said.

"Where are the girls?" Ororo asked wanting to wrap up the conversation, she was losing her grip on Logan.

"They're sleeping." Lance said stepping to the front of the crowd.

"Well wake 'em up, we're taking them home." Logan said.

"That's not a good idea Logan." Bobby said

"Yeah they're out cold." Roberto added.

"Then maybe I should stay." Logan said feeling Ororo losing her grip.

"No. The red head is here too, in the room right at the top of the stairs. We go up there she'll hear us." Pietro said quickly.

"Why don you jus let da fillies sleep here tonight, den in da morning you can bring 'em back and your blue doctor can check dem out." Remy suggested.

"That's fine. I'll be back in the morning." Ororo said then released Logan as she turned.

"If any of you hurt them then, you'll have to answer to me." Logan said popping his claws.

He turned and followed Ororo to the driveway.

"Don't worry Logan, me and Roberto are here." Bobby yelled.

Logan stopped and thought about that. He shivered then continued to his bike. Ororo was already in the X-van when he got onto his bike. Logan revved the engine and then drove away from the old house, Ororo right behind him.

* * *

Aprilangel413: There you have it; Kurt's plan, Logan's threats, and Duncan getting the crap kicked out of him. Next time: Hangovers 


	10. Hangovers

Aprilangel413: Now for a chapter that all of you have been waiting so patiently for.

Disclaimer: I don't X-Men Evolution

* * *

Bobby and Roberto crept up the stairs quietly and were close to the top when Remy appeared seemingly out of nowhere. 

"Whoa!" Bobby said almost falling back down the stairs.

"What do you two tink you do'en?" Remy asked.

"Nothing." Roberto answered.

"Non, der ain't noth'en go'en on in dose lil' head O yours. Remy don know if you realize it but dose filles up der are scared and defenseless, if Red hadn't O convinced Shades to let us help den der would be a lot O hurt girls on your team. If you two don go back down right now den Remy gonna wake the whole house. An somethin tells Remy dat no one gonna be happy dat you was head'en up dese stairs." Remy said looking down at them.

"We're going, we're going." Bobby said turning around and heading down the steps.

Remy grinned and waited for them to get back to their makeshift beds before he went back to his chair. He pulled the lever and the footrest popped up. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Bonne nuit chere." Remy whispered.

* * *

Tabitha, Amara, Rahne, and Jubilee were seated around the Brotherhood's kitchen table while Jean made them some coffee and the guys tried to scrounge up a half decent breakfast. 

"Ugh, my head. I'll never have another drink as long as I live." Amara stated softly rubbing her head.

"I said that once." Tabby said in a whisper.

"What happened?" Jubilee asked.

"I got drunk at the next party I went to." Tabby answered.

"Here you go." Jean said setting down four cups of coffee onto the table.

The cups clinked and each girl grabbed her head.

"Sorry." Jean said quietly.

Pietro entered and pulled up a chair next to Tabby.

"That wasn't very funny." Tabby said glaring at him.

"Aw, will you ever forgive me?" Pietro asked getting down on one knee.

"If you both shut up right now then we'll all forgive you." Rahne barked, (Hehe, get it) making everyone grab her head again.

"What did he do?" Jubilee asked.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Pietro tipped toed into his room quietly and over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a drawer and then quickly looked over to Tabby. She stirred slightly and then settled down again. Pietro stripped off his shirt and pulled a cleaner one out of the drawer. Tabitha opened her eyes to a room that was strangely familiar. She rubbed her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. She realized that she was in Pietro's room and saw that he was standing shirtless past the end of the bed. Pietro turned around and smiled weakly at Tabitha.

"Did, did, we…" Tabitha trailed off pointing between her and him.

"You mean you don't remember?" Pietro asked.

"We did! Why does this keep happening to me?" Tabby said then clutched her head in pain.

"Chill out, we didn't do anything." Pietro said.

"You jerk." Tabby yelled and threw a pillow at him.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Lance knocked on his door and opened it slightly. He looked in and smiled at the sight of his angel sleeping peacefully. She hugged one of his pillows to her chest as if it were a stuffed animal. He walked up to her slowly and then touched her shoulder. Kitty's eyes fluttered open and then rested calmly on Lance. 

"How do you feel?" Lance asked.

Kitty sat up slowly and touched the back of her head.

"Better. But my head is like killing me." Kitty answered.

Lance sat down, pausing halfway to see if she was ok with it.

"Jean is making coffee downstairs. I could get you some if you want." Lance offered.

"No thanks." Kitty said standing up still a little wobbly.

Lance stood up and steadied her out.

"I'll go down and get it myself." She said as they began to walk towards the door.

* * *

Rogue sat on the couch in the living room looking out the window. She breathed in the hot steam from her coffee and took a sip. It really wasn't doing much for her hangover but the Tylenol she had taken when she first got up took care of that. The coffee now just served as a wake up call. 

"Milk or sugar?" Came an all to familiar voice from behind her.

Rogue didn't even bother to turn around as Remy sat down next to her.

"Ah lahke it black." Rogue said.

"Oh well more foh Remy." Gambit said pouring the milk and sugar that he had brought out for Rogue into his own cup.

Rogue took another sip of her coffee and look towards Remy.

"Ah'm sorry." She mumbled.

Lucky for Rogue Remy had heard her the first time and didn't make her repeat it.

"Foh what chere?" Remy asked.

"The way Ah acted last night, If Ah led ya on or anything then Ah'm sorry." Rogue said staring out the window.

Remy placed his finger under her chin and turned her face towards his.

"Remy not sorry." Remy said looking into her eyes.

Rogue blushed and realized that she wasn't wearing any make up to hide it, which made her blush even harder. She turned away quickly and sipped some more of her coffee.

* * *

"PYRO!" Wanda's scream echoed through the house, yet again the girls grabbed their heads in pain. 

"Wanda's up." Pietro said.

John put the pot that he was trying to cook with back on the stove and grabbed a piece of toast out of the toaster.

"It was luvly seeing you all again. Bye, bye." He said quickly and the escaped out the back door.

"Lucky." Bobby muttered under his breath.

Wanda entered the kitchen wearing nothing but a scarlet velour robe and matching slippers.

"Where is he?" She breathed.

"Who?" Pietro asked dumbly.

"You know who, that pyromaniac with the annoying laugh." She spat.

"He left." Kitty said then brought her coffee up to her mouth, as Lance rubbed her back.

Wanda growled in frustration and turned to go back to her room.

"Don't you want any coffee?" Jean asked.

The half full coffee pot exploded leaving the counter covered in glass and the hot liquid.

"That's a no." Pietro said.

* * *

Mystique stalked up to her house angrily. Magneto was really going to pay this time. She had been away for a week, just one week to visit Irene. Her train back was late so he sent out his team to find her. When she arrived she found that the dumb cat and metal Russian had completely destroyed her favorite car. If old metal for brains thought that she was going to forgive him then he deserved what was coming. Mystique quickly glanced in the window but then did a double take. It was Rogue, sitting in her house. Mystique swiftly made her way to the house and in the front door. She peaked into the living room and smiled seeing that Rogue was there by choice. She wasn't wearing and restraints and she was drinking coffee. It was then that Mystique noticed Gambit sitting next to her. 

"Ya know for a Swamp Rat ya ain't half bad." Rogue said to Remy.

"Aw chere, your words touch Remy's heart." Remy said playfully placing his hand over his heart.

Mystique had to use all her will power to stop from barging in there and killing the Cajun. How dare he try to woo Rogue? He was nothing but a thief with a card fetish. Rogue is too good for him. Mystique heard footsteps from the kitchen and decided to announce her presence before someone did it for her. She stepped into the room and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well what a surprise, my daughter and an Acolyte on the couch. Rogue you can stay." Mystique smiled evilly.

Before Rogue's eyes could fill with pure hatred Remy was already up and charging his cards.

"Mystique, Magneto wanna meet wit you. An it be Remy's job ta make sure dat you go." Gambit said.

"I don't take orders from anyone, especially the likes of you." Mystique glared at Remy.

By now all the occupants of the house had filed into the room. Mystique looked around her and then at Rogue.

"What are you all doing in my house?" She asked.

"I invited them." Lance said stepping foward.

"Why?" Mystique asked.

"Ya nevah cared before so why should ya care now?" Rogue yelled jumping up from the couch.

The girls simultaneously clutched their heads in pain stealing the spotlight for a moment. Jean walked over to Mystique and looked her in the eye.

"There was a little mishap at a party, this place is closer then the mansion." Jean explained.

Mystique examined everyone carefully, her eyes resting on Rogue who was now sitting again.

"We're leaving in a few minutes. Ororo just has to pick us up." Jean said.

Mystique was still looking down at Rogue. Her make up was gone and she was slightly paler then usual, if that was possible.

"Fine. But I want you all gone by the time I get back." Mystique said looking to Gambit.

She turned and went up the stairs. She walked down the hall and bumped into Wanda.

"What happened at the party?" Mystique asked.

"The drinks were spiked. The guys had to come in and save us." Wanda said rubbing her head.

Mystique was shocked, but she didn't let it show.

"And Rogue?" Mystique asked.

"Was wasted out of her mind. She acts like a slut when she's drunk, if I can remember straight." Wanda said.

Wanda walked past Mystique and back to her room. Mystique stood in the hall letting all the new information sink in. this was defiantly something worth mentioning when she spoke with Magneto.

* * *

Aprilangel413: There were your Hangovers. 


	11. Home Again

Aprilangel413: Happy New Years, and crap.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Sabertooth held a firm grip on Mystique's shoulder as he led her to a metal chair in front of a metal desk. He pushed her down into the seat and then released her. Of course she could have run at any time but she now had two reasons to talk to Magneto. The huge metal chair behind the desk turned around and the figure in it stood. 

"Where were you?" Magneto demanded.

"My train was late." She said standing up so he no longer towered over her.

Magneto sat back down to think about her answer but Mystique stayed standing.

"Your idiots trashed my car." Mystique said angrily.

Magneto leaned to the right glancing past Mystique to his Acolytes. Sabertooth grinned with pride while Colossus kept his eyes down. Gambit was playing with his cards and Pyro was trying not to laugh.

"Was it the blue one?" Pyro asked.

Mystique turned and glared at the Aussie.

"Yes." She hissed.

"Oh I luved that one." John said acting like he was truly upset about the car.

Mystique ignored him and turned back to Magneto.

"You should thank who ever made my train late. I've acquired some…interesting information." She said snaring Magneto's attention.

"About…" Magneto said trying to act aloof.

"A little party last night. It seems that some jock-" Mystique started but was cut off by a certain flame boy.

"Duncan." Pyro corrected.

Mystique threw him a quick glare then returned to her story.

"Duncan… threw a little party. Xavier's team went and the girls ended up drunk." Mystique said sitting back down.

Magneto was growing frustrated now.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Magneto asked.

"Nothing really I just thought that you would like to know why your daughter has a hangover." Mystique said reeling him in.

"Wanda was there? She was drinking?" Magneto asked a bit shocked.

"Well actually she didn't know that she was drinking, and I believe that Pyro had to pull her out of a bed with some high schooler." Mystique said prepared not to speak for a little while now.

Magneto stood up and walked over to his men.

"Is this true." He asked looking at Pyro.

"Yes sir. Some hommies try ta take advantage of de fillies. De Brotherhood, X-men, an us had ta save dem." Gambit said.

"You are all dismissed." Magneto said walking back to his desk and opening one of the drawers.

The Acolytes left and Mystique stood up.

"Go back to the Brotherhood. I have an old friend to visit." Magneto said grabbing the keys to his metallic silver Hummer.

* * *

The X-Men climbed out of the X-Van and Jean's SUV ready to head up to their rooms and crash. Jean walked up to Scott and looped her arm through his. 

"I never thanked you for trying to save us. Even if it didn't work it's the thought that counts." Jean said smiling slightly.

Scott was about to say something when a very daunting figure approached them.

"You two have some explaining to do." Logan growled.

Scott sighed and looked to the ground. Ororo joined them as they walked to the professor's office. Luckily Xavier was out of town for a few days, if he wasn't then the whole secret plan thing never would have happened. Scott and Jean sat down in the leather seats in front of the desk while Logan and Ororo stood behind it. Do to the lack of need to have a chair behind the desk there wasn't one. Logan was about to start his lecture when Hank walked in with Kurt and Evan, neither of them had a scratch on them. Hank joined the other adults behind the desk while the boys grabbed some chairs that were against the wall. Logan took a deep breath, allowing all of this new knowledge sink in.

"Now, would one of you be kind enough to tell us what is going on?" Hank asked.

"And we'd like the truth this time." Ororo added looking over to Kurt and Evan.

The children all looked to the ground and then Jean and Scott looked up.

"It's my fault." They said then looked at each other surprised.

"No it's my fault." They each insisted standing up.

"I knew about this and I didn't tell-" Scott said as Jean said, "I heard about it but I didn't believe it-"

They both continued to ramble on, giving reasons why they were responsible. Soon Evan and Kurt jumped in saying things like, "We should have watched them better."

"Shut up." Logan shouted popping his claws.

Everyone stopped talking and sat down. Logan retracted his claws and Ororo took over.

"Thank you. Now one at a time, tell us what happened."

* * *

Scott was the one who retold most of the heartbreaking tale. Though the guys and Jean did interrupt a few times to tell their part. 

"And it was a teenage thing so we thought we could handle it, without help from adults. But we were wrong and take full responsibility for our actions." Scott said finishing up the story.

Hank sighed and looked up at the other teachers.

"Thank you, you're all allowed to go." He said waving them out.

Once they had all left he turned to Ororo and Logan.

"Any suggestions for punishment would be greatly valued." He said dully.

"I don't think that the children should be punished. They were just trying to do what we've trained them to do and were embarrassed to ask for help." Ororo said.

"And what exactly is that?" Logan asked angrily.

"To protect others." Ororo answered staying calm despite Logan's attitude.

"It is obvious that we will not come to an agreement at this moment in time. I propose that we a wait for Xavier's to return. Once he is informed he cancome up withthe most suitable consequence for the students." Hank said.

Ororo nodded and Logan grunted in approval. They stood in an awkward silence until Ororo decided to check on the girls.

* * *

Xavier had no sooner rolled up to his desk to be informed about something that had happened while he was away when all the alarms went off. And over the alarms he could hear the majority of the female members of the team groan and yell at the alarms. Hank got behind him and pushed his chairout to the front door. There he saw Magneto walking towards him, breaking every defensive device that stood in his way. Xavier glanced to his right and then his left. The male half of his team stood next to him ready to fight. Magneto approached the steps and looked down at Xavier. 

"I believe we have some business to discuss Charles." He said.

"Try using the doorbell next time." Logan muttered to himself.

Magneto threw him a glare and Logan used all his will power not to kill him on the spot. But still no one moved, for they had been taught never to make the first move. So they stood there awaiting Xavier's response to this intrusion.

"Let us bring this into my office." Xavier said noting Logan's hostility.

Magneto nodded and Xavier moved back so he could enter the mansion. After they turned the corner the crowd quickly disperse. Beast followed after Xavier and Magneto but Logan and Ororo stayed in the doorway. Ororo walked over to Logan and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"We should be there to hear whatever he has to say." Ororo said.

"I don't like this." Logan grunted.

"Neither do I, but this is what the fates have thrown us. And we will conquer it as always." Ororo said then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The weather witch let go of Logan and walked to the other side of the foyer then stopped. She looked at him in a way that said 'are you coming'. And when he walked over to her all she could do was smile and lean into him as they went.

* * *

Jean sat on her bed just thinking about what had gone on in the past twenty-four hours. Obviously she would be calling Duncan to have a little chat, but she was kind enough to let him get over what she expectedto bea major hangover first. Someone knocked on the door and Jean looked up. 

"Come in." She said.

Scott poked his head through the door and then entered the room.

"Hi." Scott said weakly.

"Hey…did you want to talk?" Jean asked felling the nervousness rolling off himin waves.

"Yeah actually." Scott said walking over and then sitting down on her bed.

"About what?" Jean asked realizing only after she'd spoken how stupid that sounded.

"Last night…when we kissed." Scott said looking anywhere but Jean's eyes.

"Oh…" Was all Jean could think to say.

"Did it…did it mean anything to you?" Scott asked sheepishly.

Jean didn't know what to say. Unbeknownst to everyone else, she'd had a couple drinks last night. So when she grabbed Scott and pulled him into possibly the best lip lock of her life, she wasn't exactly thinking straight.

"Uh…Scott…I…um." Jean stuttered trying to organize all things that were going through her head.

"No forget it, forget I even asked." Scott said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Jean said as she jumped up and went over to him.

She put herself in between him and the door.

"I liked it. And if you want to, we could do it again." Jean said spreading her arms over the door to make sure he couldn't get out.

"How about now?" Scott asked grabbing onto her shoulders.

Jean moved her hands onto Scott's arms as their faces inched closer and closer to each other until…

_Scott, Jean report to my office immediately. _

Scott sighed and put his forehead to Jean's.

"I guess we'll have to finish this later." He said.

Jean nodded and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before opening her door. They walked down to the professor's office hand and hand but quickly separated once they opened the door. The professor sat in his rightful spot behind his desk, Beast was to is right and Storm to his left. Logan was leaning against the wall and Magneto was sitting in the chair that Scott had been in just a short while ago.

"I hear that there was a party last night." The professor said looking directly at Jean and Scott.

Scott and Jean nodded and for the second time that day sat down in front of the large desk and told the tale of Duncan's party.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Bum bum bum bum… 


	12. Together Again

Aprilangel413: Yeah, hi. Sorry if it took me a while to up date but we had midterms and this whole orientation thing. So here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Xavier watched as Scott closed the door behind him and Jean. He waited until they were out of earshot before he turned to Eric. His long time friend was either in shock or formulating a plan for Duncan's demise, knowing Magneto it was probably the latter. 

"Eric." Xavier said calmly.

"Charles." Magneto said matching Xavier's tone.

"Don't harm him." Xavier said trying to make eye contact with Magneto.

"If you're referring to anyone on your team then you have nothing to worry about. But if you're talking about the Mathews boy then I can not make you any promises." Magneto said meeting Charles's gaze for a mere moment.

"You know who I'm referring to." Xavier said maintaining his calm manner.

"How can you protect him? He nearly raped your girls. And you still think that human kind deserves to dominate us." Magneto said standing up almost tipping over his chair as he did so.

"I'll admit that Mr. Mathews isn't exactly a perfect person but that does not mean that he has to die at your hands." Xavier said staring up at Magneto.

"Are you this blind Charles? He weakened your entire team. Some of the strongest mutants I know, brought to their knees because he slipped something into their drinks. You can not actually be thinking of letting him go with out punishment." Magneto said leaning over the desk and glaring at Xavier.

"Trust me, I have no intentions of letting him get away with this. But he will be brought to justice by the system in which this country is run. We can not take the law into our own hands Eric, you know exactly how well that will turn out." Xavier said steering his chair around his desk and confronting Magneto.

Magneto glanced up as Wolverine shifted his weight so he no longer was leaning against the wall and Beast walked around the desk to stand behind Xavier. Storm rose from her seat on the couch and took a step towards Magneto.

"Then what do you suggest Charles?" Magneto asked knowing when he was out numbered when he was.

Xavier opened his mouth to speak but then a BAMf followed by the smell or sulfur filled the room. When the smoke cleared the mutant called Nightcrawler was squatting on the edge of Xavier's desk looking what he had BAMfed in on.

"Zorry did I interrupt zomething?" Kurt asked as he climbed down from the desk.

"We were in the middle of something, but if you have something important to tell us then please do tell." Xavier said putting Kurt's uncertainties at ease.

"De party ist on sie newz. Duncan and zome otherz have been arrested." Kurt said looking around the room as he spoke.

"Thank you Kurt, you may go now." Xavier said nodding to Kurt.

"Danke." Kurt smiled then BAMfed out of the room.

Xavier turned to Magneto just as Magneto looked down to Charles.

"Old friend, I believe that we have the same idea." Xavier said as he saw a plan formulating behind Eric's eyes.

"For the first time in a long time I agree." Magneto said holding out his hand.

Xavier smiled and shook Magneto's hand calling the first formal truce between the two different sides of the mutant war.

* * *

Kurt BAMfed back into the Rec room and watched as the news crew spoke more about what happened at Duncan's party. Luckily everyone was so plastered when Logan beat up Duncan that no one remembered it. People just assumed that Duncan got into a fight with another guy who then left the party. The volume on the T.V was low because some of the girls were in the room. Jubilee sat on the couch with Bobby, Rahne, and Roberto, leaning on Bobby's shoulder as Rahne did with Roberto. Kitty and Tabitha were down the hall talking to Pietro and Lance on the phone while Amara napped on the cushioned bench by the phone. And the last time Kurt checked Rogue was in the kitchen trying to find the really strong coffee that Beast had hidden from her after she let Jamie have a sip and they all spent the rest of the day trying to track down all the copies. He had seen Jean and Scott go into and much later leave the professor's office and then go up the stairs. 

"Ok like spill fuzzy." Came a familiar female voice from behind him.

Kurt looked up and saw Kitty leaning over the couch looking down at him.

"Zpill vhat?" Kurt asked.

"You look a little down in the dumps, blue. Like no pun intended." Kitty said sitting down next to him.

"Veren't you talking zo Lance?" Kurt asked.

"Tabby's hogging the phone, I like got bored. But now you're changing the subject. Like what's the matter Kurt?" Kitty asked leaned towards him as he turned away from her.

"It'z Amanda, I'm vorried about her." Kurt said turning around to face Kitty.

"Then why don't you like go and visit her?" Kitty asked.

"Zhould I? I vouldn't vant zo leave if anyvone needed me." Kurt said.

"Don't worry, I've got your cell number and like hers if we need you. Now go and see your girl." Kitty said.

Kurt smiled and hugged his best friend.

"Sehr Danks." Kurt smiled before he disappeared in his cloud of smoke.

* * *

Amanda heard the sound of something hitting glass and opened her eyes. She had woken up a few hours ago and before going down stairs and greeting her parents she'd changed out of her party clothes and into her light blue nightie. Amanda had been napping but was awakened by that sound. The sound came again and Amanda stood slowly discovering that she had a minor headache. Amanda walked over to her window and pushed the curtains aside. 

"Kurt!" Amanda gasped as she came face to face with Kurt's image induced face.

Amanda quickly opened her window and took Kurt's hand. She pulled him in and then shut the window.

"Are you alright Liebchen?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Yeah but… hold on." Amanda said then took Kurt's hand and turned off his image inducer.

"That's better." Amanda smiled.

Kurt didn't argue with her for once about his image inducer and held her hand in his three fingered one. It was then that he realized what she was wearing. He turned away but Amanda pulled him back to her.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked trying not to look down the front of her nightie.

"I've got a small headache, but that's it." Amanda said sitting down on her bed.

"Did you get into trouble?" Kurt asked sitting down next to her.

"No, you got me home way before my curfew.My parentsweren't waiting up for me so they think that they just miss me come in. They don't have a clue about what happened." Amanda said.

"If you vant to keep it zhat vay zhen don't let zhem zee sie newz, de party ist all over it." Kurt said.

"Thanks." Amanda said then she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"For vhat? It's my fault zhat you vere drunk in sie first place." Kurt asked

"For being my hero." Amanda smiled.

Under his fur Amanda could see Kurt blushing. She giggled which caused Kurt to smile.

"Now tell me about how you saved all your friends and got Duncan in trouble." Amanda said wrapping her arms around Kurt and lying down on her bed, bringing Kurt with her.

Kurt started the story from the beginning and told her everything he knew. He made her laugh when he went over in detail his "brilliant" plan that tricked Logan and Ororo. And when he BAMfed into Xavier's little meeting with Magneto Amanda squeezed him tightly having heard a lot about Magneto from Kurt.

"Und zhen Kitty said to come and zee you." Kurt finished.

Amanda had her arms wrapped around Kurt's lean torso while her head rest on his chest. Kurt's arms held her close to him while his tail gently stroked her hair.

"Remind me to thank Kitty later." Amanda said tiredly.

Kurt smiled and glanced up at her clock.

"Oh man, I've got to go." Kurt said trying to get up.

"Oh stay just a little longer. I'm so tired and you're like a giant teddy bear." Amanda pleaded as she pulled him back down to her.

"How can I zay no to zhat, I'll ztay. But only for a minute, the otherz might ztart to vorry about me." Kurt said lying back down and pulling his liebchen closer to him with his tail and arms.

Kurt closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth coming from Amanda's body. He felt Amanda pull herself closer to him if that was possible and wrap her arms around his neck. To keep the closeness Kurt put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her to him. Kurt felt something touch the tip of his tail and cracked open one eye to see what it was. Somehow Kurt's tail had managed to snake its way up Amanda's leg to the hem of her nightly. Kurt started to pull his tail back but Amanda clenched her legs together trapping his tail. Kurt must have dozed off for the next thing he heard was a loud scream that sounded like it belonged in a horror movie. Kurt and Amanda shot up and saw Mrs. Sefton standing in the doorway screaming her head off. Mr. Sefton ran up to his wife and then looked into his daughter's room. Amanda could see the veins popping out of her father's forehead and turned to Kurt.

"Get out of here Kurt, hurry." She said hitting him on the chest lightly so he would get the point.

Kurt quickly BAMfed out but had forgotten to unwrap his tail from Amanda's leg. They both landed on her front lawn scared out of their minds. Quickly Kurt BAMfed back into Amanda's room and released her.

"Zorry." He said quickly then BAMfed out again.

* * *

Kitty was taking a walk around the grounds when she swore she felt the earth move under her feet. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. 

"Duncan's drugs are like pretty strong." Kitty said thinking it was a side effect of Duncan's alcohol date rape drug combo.

Then it happened again but this time Kitty almost fell. But strong arms caught her and pulled her back up onto her feet.

"You ok, that last one was a little strong." Lance said trying to smile innocently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Kitty asked.

"I came to see if you were ok. You didn't look to hot when you left this morning. I mean you're always hot but you…never mind." Lance said slouching over.

"I know what you like mean, and thanks for the complement." Kitty smiled.

Lance smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. That was one thing he always like about Kitty, she never judged anyone. He had made the mistake of thinking that she thought she was better then him before and it broke them up. But Lance realized how he was actually judging her and apologized for being a jerk. And now they were back together, just as they should be.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Here are Kurt's German translations: 

Danke- Thank you

Sehr Danks- Many thanks

Liebchen- sweetheart

Thetitle to this chapter reffers to both Magneto and Xavier teaming up for the first time in a really long time, Kurt seeing Amanda, and Kitty and Lance having gotten back together shortly before this fic. Again sorry if this took a while to put up. But if it helps I wrote most of this on Super Bowl Sunday. REVIEW PLEASE.


	13. The Trial Part 1

Aprilangel413: I'm so sorry for the wait people. But it explains on my profile so if you care then you can go read it. The next chapter should be up in a few weeks. Duncanis on trial, as the title suggested.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution

* * *

Xavier, Magneto, and Beast sat around a large table in the library working out the details of their plan. Do to the legal system and some connections they had, Duncan was all theirs. The guys who placed bets were facing a hefty fine, probation, and community service. The guys that took advantage of the girls, depending on the case were being charged with rape and would definitely do jail time and later probation. Xavier was currently planning on charging Duncan with conspiracy, conspiracy to rape, position of illegal drugs, distribution of illegal drugs, and disribution of illegal drugs to minors, each with numerous counts. It was just past eight o'clock and they had been working since shortly after dinner. 

"I think that we've got everything sorted out." Xavier scanned over all the stacks of papers on the table.

"We need more evidence, all we have is that the girls went to the party and Duncan drugged them. With the other charges he'll pay a fine and a maximum of two months in jail with a three-year probation." Magneto said angrily.

"Everyone with the exception of Wolverine and Storm are willing to testify in court." Xavier maintained his calm nature.

"Three months then. We still need more." Magneto slammed his fists on the table.

"I'm afraid he's right Charles." Beast said lowering his glasses to the tip of his nose with one of his feet.

There was a knock on the door and Scott stepped in.

"I think I have something that could help." Scott tried to look confident and calm despite the situation.

He reached behind the door and pulled out a big whiteboard with a lot of writing on it.

"This is what Duncan used to keep track of the bets. He stole it from the school so it can be used as evidence, right?" Scott asked.

Before Xavier could say anything Magneto stood and smiled.

"Of course it can be used, it's evidence. And it will greatly help our case." Magneto said.

"Anything I can do." Scott nodded then turned and left.

Once the door closed Magneto looked at Xavier and Beast.

"Gentlemen, I think we have our case."

* * *

"Wake up you worthless bums!" Shouted Mystique as she entered the Brotherhood house. 

Pietro ran down the stairs from his room and stopped abruptly in front of Mystique. Blob wobbled in from the kitchen and Toad fell out of the closet, which Wanda had stuffed him in last night. Wanda trudged down the stairs looking quiet pissed for being woken up from her sleep, and finally Lance ambled in from the living room with a bowl of cereal and a spoon at hand.

"Glad to see that my team is ready for anything." Mystique said sarcastically walking past Lance and into the living room.

The other mutants followed her into the room and waited to see what she would do next.

"We're going to court." Mystique smirked.

"Yo what'd we do now yo?" Toad asked.

"Not you, you bag of sludge. Lance, Pietro, and Wanda are to come with me to ensure that everything goes according to plan." Mystique said glaring at Toad.

"What time?" Lance asked sounding serious.

"The trial starts at noon. But you need to get there early so you can find a good seat." Mystique turned and walked to the archway of the room.

"Oh, and try to look presentable." Mystique looked Lance, Pietro and Wanda over quickly.

Once the door slammed signaling her exit Pietro turned to Lance and Wanda.

"You heard what she said, you two better get started if you want to look good by noon." Pietro said crossing his arms over his chest.

Wanda's eyes narrowed and Lance glared at Pietro. A wave was sent through the ground throwing Pietro up into the air, and then Wanda blasted him into the wall. Lance sat down on the couch and Wanda walked into the kitchen.

"Yo for once it wasn't me yo." Toad laughed, amused at Pietro's unconscious state.

Then a blast of blue energy grabbed Toad mid-hop and sent him through the window.

* * *

"Let's go through this one more time." Beast said to Kitty. 

"Do we like have to, I know the questions and I need to like get ready?" Kitty asked.

"You may go. Send in Rogue please." Xavier calmly dismissed her.

"Thank you." Kitty got up and walked to the door.

Beast and the professor had been going through with the students what they would say if they were called up to the stand during the trial. They had gotten through the young mutants, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Evan, and now Kitty. Rogue was the only one left that they had yet to go over the questions with. The Goth mutant walked in and sat down in the chair in front of Xavier's desk.

"Are you ready Rogue?" Xavier asked.

"Do Ah have to do this professah, what if they ask meh how meh and Cody know each othah? Aren't there enough people already?" Rogue inquired.

"Rogue you are a very important part of this case. They will try to discredit as much of everyone's testimony as possible. The more reputable witnesses we have the stronger our case." Xavier stated.

Rogue took a deep breath, her eyes showing deep thought.

"Ok, Ah'll do it." Rogue sighed.

"Alright, first question." Beast said.

* * *

Xavier sat at the prosecutioner's table and looked over to the other side of the court as Duncan spoke to his parents and attorney.Xavier's students were seated in the very front rows, Jean and Scott were directly behind him. Kurt sat next to Scott, looking rather blue even with his inducer on, and on Kurt's other side was Evan. Ororo sat next to Jean looking worriedly over her shoulder at Logan in the next row. In Logan's row were all the new recruits, minus Jamie, talking amongst themselves as Logan glared at Duncan. Lastly in the third row sat Rogue and Kitty, they were both very quiet which for Rogue was normal but for Kitty it was very unusual. Unfortunately Beast's unwillingness to wear an image inducer was still strong, as he had decided to stay at the mansion to watch over Jamie. 

"Nervous Charles?" Came the voice of an old friend and temporary ally.

Charles watched as Eric opened the small gate and took his seat next to him at the prosecutioner's table. Xavier had been so preoccupied with his students that he hadn't seen Magneto enter with Gambit and Pyro. Then the door opened and Mystique came in, disguised as Raven Darkholme of course, with Pietro, Wanda, and Lance. She walked up to the table and sat down on Xavier's other side. Xavier looked from Mystique to Magneto with only a small hit of confusion in his eyes.

"What are you two staring at, I'm here to help." Mystique said glaring down at them.

"I'm afraid that I can not permit you to tip the scales in our favor." Xavier watched Raven unpack a briefcase as he spoke.

"I don't know what your inferring but I am here acting as an attorney." Mystique stated denying what both Xavier and Magneto were thinking.

"Then why are you here, I didn't tell you to come." Magneto said leaning over Charles so he could whisper to Mystique.

"Why are you?" Mystique hissed back.

"It doesn't matter why either of you are here, all that matters is making our case and Mr. Mathews getting justice." Xavier quickly broke up the argument that he felt coming on.

"I hate to admit it but he's right." Mystique said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So we all agree to an alliance?" Xavier asked looking from one mutant team leader to the other.

"A temporary alliance." Magneto corrected.

* * *

Lance, Pietro, and Wanda entered and found some seats. Pietro hopped over the back of the bench to sit next to Tabitha, while Lance walked over to Kitty and sat down. Wanda sat in Rogue and Kitty's row but a good distance away from them. The moment Wanda sat down Remy and John took it as their signal to move. They stood up and walked from the last row to the third and sat down. Remy sat down next to Rogue as John nervously sat down next to Wanda. This forced the two Goths to scoot closer together to back away from the Acolytes. 

"What are ya doing here?" Rogue asked as Wanda asked,

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Me and Johnny been assigned ta protect you ta fillies." Remy said trying to put his arm around Rogue.

But Rogue caught his arm and put it back by his side where it belonged.

"Me mate here's right. We got papers ta prove it." John said taking a small piece of paper out of his pocket as Remy did the same.

Wanda snatched the paper from John and read it aloud.

"St. John Allerdyce a.k.a Pyro has officially been assigned as body guard to Wanda Maximoff a.k.a Scarlet Witch by the authority of Eric Magnus Lensherr a.k.a Magneto." Wanda said then glared at Pyro.

Remy's note was basically the same, the only difference being the names. John's name was replaced by Remy's, Wanda's by Rogue's, and Magneto's Mystique's.

"So Shelias, can we stay?" John asked with a pleading look on his face.

Rogue looked to Wanda as Wanda looked to Rogue. Then they looked to the front of the room and upon seeing Magneto talking to Mystique and Mystique speaking to Xavier realized that they had little choice in the matter.

"Fahne." Rogue sighed.

"Yes." John raised his arm to try and put it around Wanda.

He hadn't even gotten close when he was caught.

"You touch me you go through the wall." Wanda said not even turning her head to look at him.

"You wouldn't do that to your savior now, would you Shelia?" John asked.

Pietro turned around from his seat and cut his hand across his throat quickly. John saw Pietro and slowly turned to look at Wanda.

"Would you?" He asked nervously this time.

"Do you want to find out?" Wanda glared at John in a way that made Rogue's stone hard glares look like the most soft and kind face in the world.

"No." John said in an usually high voice.

Wanda turned away from John and slouched down in the bench.

"I save you and I don't even get one stink'n thank you." He grumbled.

But unfortunately for him he spoke too loudly for Wanda had over heard. She turned to him with fury in her eyes that looked an awful lot like fire.

"If we weren't in a room full of people then I would show you how, thankful I really am." Wanda said glaring at John in that way again.

"I'm gonna hold you to that Shelia." John smiled completely ignoring Wanda's annoyed tone and the glare.

"Are you insane?" Kitty asked John having watched this surprisingly entertaining little session since it started.

"Yes actually, I've been detained twice this month so far." John leaned forward so that Kitty could see that he wasn't joking.

"It be true, Remy have ta bail him out five times last month." Remy said.

Rogue turned to Remy to ask him something when the bailiff started speaking.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Samson." The bailiff said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Are all of you Johnda fans satisfied now. I know it looks like Wanda hates his guts but it'll get better I promise. Again sorry for the wait. Review Please. 


	14. The Trial Part 2

Aprilangel413: Sorry for the delay. I had my softball team and school started. And on top of that I decided to do a little soul searching. I'm still completely lost and see no light in sight. But that is when I do my best writing so let's see how this turns out.

All of the pre-trial stuff has been taken care of already, statements taken, jury's been picked, all offers rejected, and because this has become a high profile case the courtroom is packed.

* * *

Judge Samson was a tall and thick man. He wore long black robes but no fluffy white wig. He sat down in his throne-like chair of power and cast his unyielding gaze across the courtroom. He opened a manila folder and after reading it with a speed matching Pietro's he looked at the prosecution and defense tables. 

"All of these charges, for that one boy?" The judge asked looking at Duncan suspiciously.

Duncan's attorney, a tall thin man in his mid-fifties, stood up.

"Lee James for the defense. And yes your honor, all of these charges a for my client," Mr. James sat down.

Magneto stood up.

"Eric Lensherr, Charles Xavier, and Raven Darkholme for the prosecution your honor," Lensherr stated then sat down.

(A/N: In court lawyer's are referred to by their last names only.)

"How does your client plea?" Judge Samson asked.

"Not guilty your honor." Mr. James replied.

The judge sighed and turned back to the prosecution.

"The prosecution may proceed," He leaned back in his chair.

Ms. Darkholme stood from her seat and in a brisk walk made her way to the middle of the courtroom.

"Mr. Mathews and his band of football jocks planned a party. They invited every pretty high school girl in town to this party. They spiked the drinks with their own little concoction and intoxicated as many of the girls that they could. But that wasn't enough for him, Mr. Mathews organized a gambling ring and placed bets on how far the intoxicated girls would go with the guys at the party," Darkholme spoke in a clear, crisp, and business like tone.

"Unfortunately bets were won that night, and those who were immediately involved are being punished for their acts. Mr. Mathews was the ringleader of this little three ring circus, and there for must be held responsible for not only his actions but the actions of all those under his control," Darkholme looked around the room one final time and then took her seat again.

Mr. James stood and presented the court with his opening statement. In a nutshell it was about how everyone is innocent until proven guilty, and how one person is not responsible for others actions. Oh and he worked Duncan's name in there a couple times. Mr. James sat down and Lensherr stood.

"For the prosecutions first witness we call Ms. Jean Grey to the stand," Lensherr announced then moved to the side so that Xavier could wheel himself out from behind from the table.

Jean was sworn in with the Bible and then she sat down in the witness's chair. She smoothed out her skirt, took a deep breath, and then looked up at Xavier.

"Miss Grey, what grade are you in?" Xavier asked.

"I'm a senior at Bayville High School," Jean answered.

"You are an A+ student, and captain of the girl's soccer and basketball teams, correct?"

"Yes," Jean couldn't help but smile.

"And how do you know Mr. Matthews?"

"We started dating in the beginning of this year, our relationship recently ended," Jean replied.

"Objection!" Mr. James stood.

"What is it?" Judge Samson asked.

"May we approach?" Mr. James redirected.

"Sure." Samson leaned back in his chair as Mr. James and Xavier approached.

"This witness was dumped by my client, she could have ulterior motives for testifying," Mr. James tried to keep his voice down as he spoke.

"Excuse me," Jean surprised everyone, including herself when she spoke, "but I wasn't dumped by Duncan, I'M the one who left him."

Judge Samson just looked at Jean, shocked. No one had ever interrupted a meeting between him and the councils before. He turned to Jean.

"Do you hold any negative feelings towards Mr. Matthews?" Judge Samson asked.

"Only for his most recent actions," Jean glared at Duncan.

"May I continue to question this witness?" Xavier looked from Judge Samson to Mr. James.

"Continue," Judge Samson waved his hand.

Mr. James sat down and Xavier went back to Jean. He asked her about the Party, and what she knew of the bets placed. She told him what she knew, and what she thought. Then it was time for the cross-examination. Mr. James stood and strutted over to Jean.

"So, Miss Grey, if your knew my client and knew that he was as you said 'a dirt bag' then why did you go to his party?" James asked.

Jean was a silent.

"Miss Grey you have to answer," Judge Samson spoke for the first time in a while.

"I'm… a presence at school. Popular if you want to use that word. My friends were going and I was expected to," Jean said just above a whisper.

"Oh…so just because everyone else was going you had to go too?" Mr. James asked.

"No-sort of. I-"

"Miss Grey isn't on trial here. Mr. Matthews is," Mr. Lensherr stood.

"Relax Mr. James." Judge Samson ordered Mr. James.

"Miss Grey, did you have a drink of the spiked punch?" Mr. James questioned.

"Yes," Jean tried to hold her head up high.

She could hear the murmur that grew at the prosecutions table and the seats behind it.

"So you were intoxicated?" Mr. James smiled.

"Only slightly. I only had a small sip, and I can remember almost everything about that night," Jean added.

"But you admit that you had a drink and that you don't remember everything about that night."

"Objection," Mr. Lensherr stood," he's leading the witness your honor."

"Find a way to rephrase that into a question Mr. James." Judge Samson again ordered the lawyer.

"Do you remember everything that happened that night Miss Grey?" Mr. James asked trying to sound pleasant.

"No-" Jean began.

"I'm done your honor," Mr. James turned and walked back to the defenses table.

"You may step down Miss Grey," Judge Samson said.

Jean stepped down from the witness's stand and walked back to her seat next to Scott. Lensherr gave a court a minute to recover from Jean's testimony and then stood.

"The Prosecution calls Mr. Scott Summers to the stand." He announced.

Scott was sworn in on the Bible and took a seat in the witness's chair and waited for Xavier to begin asking questions. Duncan whispered something to his attorney and Mr. James once again stood.

"Objection your honor," Mr. James declared.

"What to?" Judge Samson asked in a bored tone.

"Mr. Summers and my client are known rivals. This witness's testimony can't be trusted," Mr. James argued.

"Your honor. All of the witnesses attend Bayville High with Mr. Matthews. He is one of the most recognizable faces in this town. They all knew him or knew of him before the party. From where I'm sitting you can either allow us to use our witnesses to inform the jury about the party or just let Mr. Matthews testify," Xavier spoke calmly.

Judge Samson seemed to ponder this for a moment before agreeing to allow Xavier to continue. Xavier returned to his place in front of the witness's stand.

"Mr. Summers you were invited to the party correct?"

"Yes," Scott replied.

"When did you realize that the girls at the party were in real danger?" Xavier asked.

"When I saw the betting board and how drunk the girls were." Scott answered.

"I'd like to bring into evidence exhibit A, the board Mr. Matthews recorded the bets on," As Xavier spoke a police officer rolled out a large white board with lots of girls names with money amounts next to them.

A murmur arose in the room and Judge Samson allowed it to go on for a minute before banging his mallet on his desk. The courtroom immediately fell silent.

"Mr. Summers what do you believe would have happened to your female friends if you and some of the other boys hadn't gotten them out of Mr. Matthews home?" Xavier questioned.

Scott paused for a second, half waiting for an objection and half thinking about his answer. The objection never came; Mr. James didn't want to agitate the Judge too much.

"I think that in their drunken states they would have been singled out and taken advantage of," Scott spoke softer then he'd been previously.

"Thank you Scott," Xavier nodded before Mr. James approached and began the cross-examination.

"Mr. Summers, you heard my client 'brag' about his plans. Why didn't you warn any of these 'female friends' of yours?" Mr. James asked.

"For the same reasons that no one else did-" Scott was cut off by Mr. James.

"So you could keep you popularity status," Mr. James suggested.

"No! I didn't tell because I wanted to keep my life," Scott spat out now angered.

"Explain please," Mr .James's voice was soaked in doubt.

"The entire football team and the majority of the guys in the school were looking forward to this. It was made clear that if you told, then not only would they hate you but physical harm would be done until you or they graduated," Scott took a deep breath and then leaned back into the chair.

"I'm done questioning this witness," Mr. James turned to Judge Samson.

"You may step down Mr. Summers," Judge Samson nodded to Scott.

Scott stepped down and walked back to Jean. He sat down and Jean put her hand in his. Duncan had watched Scott walked off of the stand and became furious when he saw how Jean looked at Summers.

"Bastard," Duncan mumbled.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Again sorry for the wait, I really hope that people are still reading this. If you are I'd really like a review. 


End file.
